Wise Up, Janet Weiss
by DarkAnsalong
Summary: Just a bit of fluff about teenage Janet. Nothing too extravagant. Contains Brad/Janet and Ralph/Betty! Please R&R!


**A/N School hit me hard and fast. I've decided to rant about it. In fan fic form! Yay! WARNING: This thing is completely pointless. Enjoy! Oh yeah, and I didn't get a chance to edit this before uploading. xP sorry**

Janet Weiss sits at her desk and sighs. She has a terrible headache, and she can barely think straight, let alone write the essay that she has been putting off for a week. She reads over what she has written so far, and does not find it to be very interesting. The very first paragraph bores her to a point that she almost falls asleep. She growls, throws her paper back onto the desk, and plays with a loose strand of hair.

"Stupid homework," Jant mutters. Deciding that she needs to take a break so that she can be refreshed and ready to write better than ever (or at least that is the excuse she comes up with), the teenage girl stands up and walks over to the bathroom. She applies some light lipstick and brushes her hair. Wondering what to do, she decides to call her boyfriend, Brad Majors. He usually finishes his homework immediately, so there is a very good chance that he does not have anything to do tonight.

Janet walks down the hall. Her mother is sitting at the computer, typing. She pays no attention to her daughter as she walks past her to the living room, where she finds the telephone. She dials Brad's number. The familiar buzz of anticipation rings in her ear, and she clicks her tongue. Finally, a rather nervous, shy voice answers from the other side.

"H- hello?"

Janet beams at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. "Hey Brad!" she exclaims, clutching the phone tight in her hands. "How are you? Are you doing anything tonight?" she asks, praying that the answer is no. Her only answer is silence, and Janet prays that he will have something for them to go do. Finally, he replies.

"Well, Ralph and I were going to go watch that new movie. You know, the one at the drive in? With the aliens." Brad answers.

"Oh," Janet goes to set the phone down, sadness creeping into her voice.

Brad obviously hears the disappointment in his girlfriend's voice, and he sighs. "Okay, I have an idea." he tells her. "What if I have Ralph call Betty, and we go see the movie on a double-date sort of thing?" he suggests. He immediately hears Janet's voice lighten up.

"Oh, Brad, what a positively wonderful idea!" she exclaims. "I'll go get ready! Pick me up at six, 'kay?" Janet sets the phone downs and scurries to her room. She grabs her scarf and is about to go put on her shoes when she sees the unwritten essay, still on the desk. It looks lonely. For some reason, Janet feels guilty. She sighs and walks over to the piece of paper. She picks up a pencil and thinks about her thesis for a moment. She quickly writes another paragraph, then looks at the clocks and gasps – it's already five fifty!

Crying out in worry, the girl runs to her closet. She finds a very pretty white jacket, throws it on, then runs to the front of the house and puts on some small, bright-colored slippers. She steps lightly back to her room, where she grabs her purse. She walks over to the bathroom and admirers herself, a smile on her face. She looks back at the clock and notices it is now six. Brad – who has a tendency to be slightly late – will probably be here in about five minutes. Panting a bit, Janet walks outside. The autumn air is crisp and cool, and makes Janet's hair blow ever so slightly in the breeze. She pulls her jacket closer, and looks around. The street looks like a ghost town. It is completely empty, accept for the occasional bird. Finally, however, a car pulls up. Janet immediately recognizes it, and walks over. Brad walks out.

"Janet!" he greets his girlfriend, giving the girl a hug. She hugs him back as he offers her the passenger seat.

"Hey Janet!" greets a voice. Janet turns and sees Ralph Hapschatt and Betty Munroe in the back seat. They both wave. Janet waves back, happily. Brad smiles and drives down the street, towards the local drive in. After a moment of silence, Ralph starts a conversation.

"So, that did anyone understand that assignment in English?" he asks. Betty rolls her eyes. This has not been the first time he has brought up homework. When it was not homework, it was usually the weather. Brad, on the other hand, seems to thoroughly enjoy this conversation.

"It was rather easy. Review, really. Just parts of speech." There is a slight pause. Betty and Janet exchange glances. Finally, Brad continues. "Say, how did you guys do on that essay? They're do tomorrow, you know."

Janet's eyes go wide. She looks out the window, blushing. She has not only not yet finished her essay, she is not even half way through. However, if Brad finds this out, he will probably take her home. He cares too much about grades to let her leave the house on a date with her homework unfinished. "Yeah. It was… fun." she mutters. Brad raises an eyebrow.

"Since when do you think essays are 'fun'?" he asks. Janet shrugs. Betty immediately realizes that Janet has yet to finish her essay, but keeps her mouth shut. Ralph is staring out into space that an idiot, oblivious to the awkward conversation he has started.

"Since… this morning…" Janet lies, blushing even more. Betty has to hold her breath to hide her giggle. Brad, however, is not as intelligent, and he just shrugs and continues to drive. Janet sighs, certain she is off the hook.

XXX

Janet struggles to stay awake as her English teacher drones on and on. She yawns as the boy beside her passes a note. She realizes that it is from Brad. He sits about three seats down from her. Shrugging she opens the note to read it. She rolls her eyes at the pretty cursive handwriting. However, she gasps when she sees what it says.

_Janet,  
>I know what you did. Seriously, you may be the WORST liar in the entire universe. Next time you want to go to the movies with us, make sure your homework's completed first. Heck, I bet you didn't even finish your essay, did you? Haha, see you in detention!<em>

_Love,  
>Brad<em>

_PS: That was a joke. I'm a good person, and I don't have detention. Haha!_

-end


End file.
